Irresistível desejo
by Ana Souza
Summary: Uma simples conversa entre Megan e Kate fez o inesperado acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

Já era um pouco tarde quando Megan passava pela frente da sala de Kate e viu a mesma sentada frente à sua mesa parecendo um pouco dispersa em seus pensamentos. Querendo saber o que estava preocupando sua chefe, Megan não hesitou em ir até lá.

— Algum problema? — Megan pergunta assim que entra na sala.

— Não. — Kate diz com um meio-sorriso.

— Você está ai, mas é como se ao mesmo tempo não estivesse. Está pensando em alguma coisa. — ela tenta sondar algo enquanto se aproxima da mesa.

— Eu não dou sorte mesmo com os homens. — Kate desabafa mexendo alguns papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa.

— Sergei... — Megan logo compreende o porquê daquele desabafo.

— É... — ela confirma com um suspiro de frustração.

— Bom, ao menos ele não era um assassino como a gente imaginava. —Megan diz tentando deixar a chefe menos desiludida.

— Ele era uma coisa incrível na cama... — ela comenta com um sorriso de luxuria.

— Eu posso imaginar... — Megan sorri arqueando as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o lado.

— E você, Megan? Não sente falta de alguém?

— Bom... — ela fala meio arrastado. — Digamos que eu ande meio ocupada para pensar nessas coisas.

— E o Tommy? Vocês...

— Não tem nenhum Tommy. — Megan fala como se o assunto "Tommy" a incomodasse.

— Você precisa parar de pensar só no trabalho. — a chefe aconselha. — Tem que sair mais para poder conhecer alguém legal. — Kate levanta da cadeira e começa a arrumar sua bolsa para poder ir embora.

— Estou muito bem sozinha, obrigada. Não vou sair por ai e ir pra cama com o primeiro cara que eu achar interessante. — Kate lança um olhar de reprovação para Megan, e ela logo trata de se recompor pelo comentário indiscreto. — Desculpa, foi só um comentário. Não quis ofender.

— Não me ofendeu. — deixando a bolsa de lado, ela sai de trás da mesa e caminha até onde Megan estava. — Tive vontade de fazer e não me arrependi.

— Não se arrependeu, mas está ai se lamentando por ter durado tão pouco. — diz Megan com aquele seu velho ar de quem está sempre certa.

— Às vezes você consegue ser insuportavelmente chata, sabia? — Kate faz uma careta.

— Sabia.

Ambas sorriem e um clima diferente surge na sala. Elas se olham de um jeito que jamais haviam se olhado antes.

— Você precisa sorrir mais. Fica bem mais bonita sorrindo. — Kate comenta com uma voz suave.

— Se eu não estivesse ouvindo isso de você diria que isso foi uma cantada.

Kate não consegue segurar a risada.

— E se realmente fosse? O que você faria?

— Te processaria por assedio sexual. — Megan responde sorrindo, mas dessa vez bem mais amplamente.

— É melhor você parar de sorrir desse jeito perto de mim.

— Por quê?

— Por que... – Kate se aproxima mais um pouco olhando fixamente nos olhos de Megan. — Acho melhor eu ir embora. — ela diz afastando-se.

— Não comece aquilo que não pode terminar... — Megan diz virando-se em direção à saída.

— O quê? – Kate volta a olhar para Megan.

— Quando alguém começa uma frase... — Megan vira-se. — É sempre bom terminá-la porque deixar algo no ar é profundamente irritante para quem estar ouvindo.

— Quer mesmo saber o que ficou no ar? — ela pergunta bem séria.

— Sim. – Megan responde encarando-a.

— Isso aqui. — Kate anda até Megan e a beija.

Megan foi pega totalmente de surpresa. Ela percebeu que Kate havia se insinuado para ela, mas não imaginava que a mesma teria a coragem e ousadia de beijá-la. Apesar de surpresa Megan não recuou do beijo, mesmo ficando um tanto quanto resistente no começo. A língua de Kate foi tão devastadora ao invadir a boca, que Megan nem teve tempo de pensar em fugir.

Kate segurava firme a nuca de Megan e controlava todo o ritmo do beijo, enquanto que Megan permanecia com os braços imóveis, apenas segurando de leve a cintura de Kate. Quando a necessidade do ar foi maior que a necessidade do beijo, Megan se afastou das garras de Kate e olhando-a, ofegante disse:

— Isso aqui nunca aconteceu, ok? — com a mente a mil, Megan deixou a sala.

Kate continuou lá, imóvel olhando Megan ir embora até que seus olhos não a alcançassem mais.

No dia seguinte as coisas já não eram as mesmas no escritório. O clima entre Megan e Kate estava estranho e isso era completamente visível. Megan estava evitando Kate ao máximo e isso deixava Kate incomodada e um tanto quanto constrangida. Aquilo não poderia continuar como estava, elas precisavam resolver o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Megan estava terminando de fazer uma autópsia em uma das salas quando Kate adentrou na mesma.

— Acho que precisamos conversar. — Kate fala se aproximando devagar.

— É mesmo? Algum problema com o corpo? — ela pergunta sem dar muita bola para a presença da chefe, fazendo-se de desentendida.

— O que aconteceu ontem... — Kate começa a falar, mas logo é interrompida.

— Não aconteceu nada ontem. — Megan diz contendo a irritação que aquela lembrança lhe trazia.

Megan ainda estava no estágio da negação, mas sentiu que aquele beijo havia deixado-lhe balançada. E sentir tal sentimento a assustava e irritava ao mesmo tempo. Kate ao contrário dela estava sabendo lidar com a situação, porém sentia-se desconfortável por Megan está fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

— Megan, isso não pode continuar assim. Você não pode passar a vida inteira me evitando. Somos adultas e temos que resolver isso.

— Não há o que resolver. — ela pára o que estava fazendo e encara Kate. — Foi só um beijo e não vai mais voltar a acontecer, ok? Então, assunto encerrado. — Megan diz e volta a examinar o corpo.

— Eu quero mais. — Kate fala quase sussurrando. — E eu sei que você também quer.

— Não. Eu não quero. — Megan afirma, mas suas palavras não convencem Kate.

— Mais tarde passarei em sua casa. — Kate deixa a sala sem dar tempo de Megan falar nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Pouco mais das dezenove horas Megan estava saindo do escritório, e ao olhar rapidamente para a sala de Kate viu que a mesma já tinha ido embora. Aliviada com a ausência da chefe, Megan seguiu para a casa.

Assim que Megan chegou foi direto para a cozinha, se serviu com uma taça de vinho rosé e o degustou em um longo gole para tentar relaxar a mente. Com a taça na mão ela seguiu para o quarto e foi tomar banho. Ao terminar colocou um vestido confortável e foi à procura da companhia de um bom livro enquanto seu sono não vinha. Sentada no sofá da sala, ela lia seu livro enquanto tomava seu delicioso vinho.

Desde que entrou em casa Megan estava apreensiva, não tirava da cabeça as ultimas palavras de Kate: Mais tarde eu passo em sua casa. Claro que ela não acreditava que Kate realmente iria até lá, mas a pontinha do nervosismo em relação àquela hipótese não saia de sua mente.

Megan estava quase se entregando ao sono, já havia descartado a taça na mesinha de centro e o livro estava aberto sobre sua barriga marcando a pagina onde ela havia parado a leitura. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mente ficando cada vez mais leve quando de repente ouviu a campanhia tocar. Seu coração começou a bater forte, a certeza de que poderia ser Kate deixou-a totalmente desconcertada. Megan reuniu toda a sua coragem e foi abrir a porta.

— Oi. — Kate sorriu ao ver Megan.

— Oi. — Megan diz sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — Kate pergunta; pela cara de Megan ela notou que o convite nunca seria feito.

Megan abre um pouco mais a porta e dando-lhe as costas ela caminha até o sofá. Kate assim entra e fecha a porta.

— Megan, eu sei que você não queria que eu tivesse vindo, mas...

— Não mesmo. — Megan diz ao pensar alto, interrompendo Kate.

— Mas... — Kate repete indo até ela. — Nós realmente precisamos ter essa conversa.

— Ok, Kate. — Megan senta no sofá. — Nós nos beijamos; por uma loucura que surgiu não sei como, mas nos beijamos. Isso me deixou desconfortável? Sim, deixou. Mas já passou, acho que foi só o impacto da coisa mesmo. — ela cruzou as pernas e colocou uma das mãos sobre o joelho. Kate ainda continuava de pé, ouvindo atenciosamente tudo o que ela falava. — Estamos conversadas? Está tudo resolvido? — Megan pergunta dando a entender que o assunto estava mais que encerrado.

— Vinho?! — Kate diz ao olhar para a taça sobre a mesinha de centro. — Me oferece uma taça?

— Você ouviu tudo o que falei? — Megan pergunta, sabia que Kate estava tentando mudar o foco do assunto.

— Claro. Por isso que preciso do vinho. — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Levantando do sofá, Megan foi para a cozinha. Kate deixou sua bolsa no sofá e a acompanhou.

— O que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?

— Lendo. — ela diz. — Na verdade cochilando.

— E quando eu for embora você vai fazer o quê?

— Dormir.

— Podemos fazer isso juntas.

— Como é? — ela encarou Kate.

— Na verdade o que menos faríamos era dormir.

— Kate! — Megan a repreende entregando-lhe a taça com vinho.

— Estou brincando, Megan. — ela diz ao pegar a taça. — Me mostra seu quarto. – Kate pede.

— Pra quê?

— Curiosidade.

— Unhum. — Megan olhou-a meio desconfiada.

— Vamos, me leve ate lá.

— Não tenho outra escolha, tenho? — ela pergunta sorrindo.

Elas vão até o quarto e ao entrar Kate olha cada detalhe do espaço e fica encantada com o bom gosto de Megan. Nele havia uma enorme cama com alguns travesseiros sobre a mesma; uma linda mesinha de cabeceira com um pequeno abajur sobre ela; uma cômoda; uma pequena mesa com porta-retratos e livros; e um pequeno sofá. Tudo muito bem colocado no enorme espaço.

— Muito lindo. — Kate comenta frente à cama. — Ali é o banheiro? — ela pergunta olhando para o outro lado.

— Sim. — Megan responde.

Kate vai até o banheiro e Megan a acompanha.

Aproveitando que Megan estava próximo à parede, Kate a encosta na mesma e rouba-lhe um beijo.

— Kate... Não. — Megan sussurra quando os lábios de Kate deixam os seus.

— Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso. — Kate diz próximo ao ouvido de Megan.

— Não podemos fazer isso. — ela ainda continuava resistente.

— Por que não? — Kate encara Megan. — Por que sou sua chefe? Por que somos mulheres? — ela questiona.

— Por tudo. — Megan responde num suspiro de frustração.

Kate passa a mão no rosto de Megan como se tentasse acalmá-la, ou convencê-la.

— Eu estou louca por um orgasmo. Você não?

Megan engole em seco.

— Já faz um bom tempo que não tenho um.

— Então... — Kate tira uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Megan. — Renda-se, como estou me rendendo. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como estou mergulhando. — ela falava alternando seu olhar entre a boca e olhos de Megan. — Não vamos nos preocupar em entender, vamos viver isso que temos vontade e depois a gente esquece tudo se você achar melhor.

Megan continua calada e Kate aproveitando a aparente falta de resistência da mulher a sua frente começou a beijá-la no pescoço; provocando-a, tentando-a. A pele de Megan reagiu com um delicioso arrepio e o desejo de que aquilo continuasse só fazia aumentar a cada toque de Kate. Ela segurou firme na cintura de Megan e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Isso vai ser muito bom. Confie em mim.

— Você é uma completa pervertida. — Megan murmurou.

Kate sorriu com o comentário, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e o sugou em seguida.

— Me beija. — Kate pediu olhando dentro dos olhos de Megan.

Megan assim o fez, levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Kate e colou os seus lábios aos dela. Unidas pelo beijo foram se aproximando da cama e antes que deitassem Kate tirou o vestido de Megan subindo-o lentamente até passá-lo pela cabeça. Sem tirar os olhos de Kate, Megan desabotoou os três botões da blusa que Kate trajava jogando-a num canto qualquer.

Megan estava seminua, seu corpo estava coberto apenas por uma calcinha vermelha de renda fina. Kate afastou-se um pouco para tirar a própria saia e logo em seguida voltou a colar seu corpo ao de Megan. Elas deitaram nada cama, Kate ficou sobre Megan e tendo total poder ao seu corpo começou a beijá-la: boca, pescoço, seios, barriga... Até chegar onde ambas desejavam.

Kate tirou-lhe a calcinha lentamente sem desviar o olhar de Megan; que parecia um pouco nervosa e tímida, mas mantinha um enorme desejo de gozar no olhar que era lançado a mulher que se encontrava entre suas pernas. Sorrindo ao notar tudo aquilo, Kate com lábios e língua começou a acariciar o sexo de Megan. Ela já estava excitada desde o momento que seu vestido foi tirado, não iria demorar muito para que aqueles estímulos lhe dessem um delicioso orgasmo.

Megan se contorceu quando dois dedos a invadiram; mordeu os lábios para não gemer, mas foi em vão. As investidas dos dedos faziam com que Megan gemesse cada vez mais; enquanto amarrotava os lençóis entre suas mãos. Com uma firme pressão da língua no clitóris, Kate fez Megan se entregar ao orgasmo que a consumia, arqueando as costas sobre o colchão macio.

Kate estava adorando ver Megan rendida, sem forças; totalmente a mercê de tudo o que ela estava fazendo. Voltando a ficar totalmente sobre ela, Kate beija Megan com um desejo ainda maior. Seu corpo ainda sentia os tremores do orgasmo quando num gesto rápido ela virou o jogo e ficou por cima de Kate. Agora era a vez dela; a vez de fazer Kate perder todos os sentidos. Sentada sobre Kate, ela foi baixando lentamente as alças do sutiã até conseguir tirá-lo com a ajuda de Kate. Megan segurou firme nos seios de Kate e começou a massageá-los sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. Fez o mesmo processo que ela havia feito e foi trilhando beijos pelo corpo de Kate.

A entrega que ambas estavam tendo era incrível, por mais louco que aquilo fosse elas precisavam satisfazer uma a outra. Mesmo que fosse só por aquela noite.

Megan arrancou a calcinha de Kate e começou a acariciar o sexo com as pontas dos dedos; num ritmo lento, quase que torturante. Estava sendo meio estranho fazer aquilo, porém não deixava de ser algo familiar. Era como se ela estivesse acariciando ela mesma, sabia perfeitamente o que fazer e aonde fazer para que o orgasmo chegasse com tudo. Apesar de estranho, estava sendo gostoso ver Kate enlouquecida pra gozar.

Kate gemia e acariciava os próprios seios sem vergonha alguma, e aquela cena estava deixando Megan novamente excitada; com tesão. Ao penetrar um dedo em Kate, ela decidiu chupá-la bem ali, na carne macia e úmida. Estimulada por dedos e língua, Kate não demorou a se entregar num intenso orgasmo.

Megan sorriu ao ouvir por duas vezes seu nome sendo chamado enquanto Kate gozava. Aquilo era incrivelmente estimulador, dar prazer a alguém e ser chamada durante o gozo era excitante demais. Não resistindo ela voltou a colar seus lábios aos de Kate, beijando-a profundamente. Mais uma vez Kate virou o jogo e ficou por cima de Megan; uma de suas mãos acariciava-lhe um seio enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra. A mão desceu e novamente Megan estava sendo masturbada, sendo tentada a gozar de novo... E gozou.

Kate caiu para o lado quando o gozo de Megan se foi. Ambas sorriam com suas respirações pesadas e o desejo saciado.

— Isso foi... — Megan diz.

— Incrível. — Kate completa.

— Unhumm. — ela murmura.

— Eu disse que seria muito bom.


End file.
